Missing Scenes
by wildatheartfan
Summary: My take on what happened in between and during scenes shown on tv, mostly Rax oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Series 4 Episode 2. Before Rosie comes to get Dup from the bar after he was released from the police for supposedly illegal removing two elephants from Mara.**

A rough pot-bellied man walked in. He looked worn out, his suit was creased, his hair stuck out like a hay stack and his shoes covered in dust

"Hey they let you go! How'd you do it?"

"What do you mean how? I'm an innocent man, why wouldn't they set me free?" He replied, sitting himself down on a bar stool. "Get me a beer"

Max raised his eyebrows

"Ag man, you're just like the rest of your soon-to-be bladdy in laws, just one man"

Shaking his head and grinning, he filled up a glass.

"Do you need a lift?"

He took a breather from gulping down his beer, "yes".

"Leopards Den"

"Dup's ere, wants a lift home"

"What, can't he walk?"

Max held the receiver to his chest, "Can you walk home?"

Dups eyes widened, "can I walk home? Course I can't walk home I've just walked from the next bladdy town man!"

"Apparently not," he said back into the receiver

"Fine. I'm coming" Rosie sighed and the line went dead.

"She's on her way"

"Good, you got any food?"

"What for?"

"Err to eat... I haven't eaten all day!"

Max tossed him a bag of crisps.

"Cheers"

* * *

A horn beeped outside, not that Du Plessis would have heard it. He was rambling on about the time he was caught stealing oranges from a market.

"...and then the policeman asked if I was the only one and I said hell no, i wasn't the going to be the only one going down for this"

"Yeah" came Max's distant voice from the back.

"Dup come on!" Rosie had appeared in the bar as Max came back in carrying a large box.

"Ah thanks" Dup reached into his pocket and put some coins on the counter, "It's all I got"

"Max have you been serving him?"

"Didn't give me a choice!" He smiled.

"We're going" she turned on her heel and walked back outside.

Dup tapped the counter as he got up, "thanks man" and he left.

"Honestly you would test the patience of a saint sometimes you really would..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Still Series 4 Episode 2, when Rosie tells Max she's pregnant**

* * *

"Soo..." He began, wrapping his arms tightly around Rosie's waist, "have you managed to take the test yet?"

"As a matter of fact yes I have" she replied.

"And?"

Rosie didn't say anything but looked up into his eyes.

"Rosie!" Max exclaimed impatiently. A smile crept across Rosie's face.

"Positive"

Max's eyes lit up.

"Oh my god!" he broke away and put his hands up to his head, "Serious?"

She nodded, her smile growing by the second.

"I'm actually going to be a dad?"

"Yeah"

Max enveloped her in a massive hug and squeezed her tight. Rosie gazed back into his blue eyes,

"I love you so much" She said and craned her neck to kiss him.

"Not as much as I love you" he murmured, kissing her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Set around the same day Liv arrives back at Leopard's Den...**

The phone started to ring. Max sighed as he stretched over from the sofa where he and Rosie were lying watching the TV.

"Hello" Max said as Rosie wriggled herself back into a comfy position in his lap

"Hey Max, its Liv" came an English accent down the line

"Sorry?" Max frowned placing his spare arm gently back on Rosie's stomach

"Oh whoops, sorry, it's Olivia" She corrected herself

"Oh hi! How are you?"

"Yeah not bad thanks, is Rosie there?"

"Yep, I'll hand you over" Max said. "It's Olivia" he dangled the phone in Rosie's face

"Really?" Rosie's face lit up and she placed the phone to her ear "Oh my god hi!"

"Hiya"

"I heard you were back" Rosie commented

"You heard?" Liv questioned

"Uh-huh. Facebook" she added

"Oh right. So how's the married and student life?"

"Really good thanks" Rosie beamed as she got up and wandered off to the bedroom "As for the student life, pretty much the opposite"

"That bad huh?"

"Don't get me wrong the course itself is great, good fun as well as interesting but the workload..."

"Yeah I hear ya"

"So how's your Dad?" Rosie asked sitting down on the bed

"Better thanks, still not the best. But I thought y'know, if I keep waiting round for him to be 100% I'll never get round to coming back. I wasn't happy there anymore" She sighed

The conversation carried on, Liv spent most of her time talking about how much she hated living in Bristol, Rosie on the other hand singing the praises of Cape Town.

"Anyway I didn't phone to moan all day long about Bristol,"

"You didn't?"

"No. Tell me Rosie honestly, what do you think of Alice"

"Honestly," Rosie began "She's the best thing that's happened to Dad since he met your mum"

"Right." Olivia said bluntly, that wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear.

"I can understand how you feel, I mean I went through it too when Dad first started going out with Sarah. But you'll get used to it and you'll really like her once you get to know her..."

"Rosie you didn't start liking mum til we moved here, that's a long time"

"I know, I know but I had got so used to having Dad all to myself it was harder I guess."

"But no, that's exactly my point! Mum's been gone for what a year and 10 months or so and Danny's already moved on!"

"But Alice has helped him, who knows what kind of a state he would be in if she hadn't come along. He needed her, still does. It's a tough process grief, you know it, I know it, you need people to help you get through it."

"People not lovers" Olivia muttered

"Ok see they weren't even together when I left, nowhere near it. It wasn't for another couple of months" Rosie explained

"Hmmm..."

"Alice came just at the right time. She's a really nice person too; she cares for us as much as she does for Charlotte." Rosie could feel she wasn't getting through to Liv. "You can't expect him to be alone forever"

"I guess. She doesn't seem too bad"

"Exactly. Just give her time you'll warm to her like the rest of us, surely Evan told you about her?"

"Sort of but I kind of refused to believe it. Not 'til I saw her for myself. Then I arrive and it's as though she's been here the whole time. Like she's one of us, except she's not. Well not for me anyway."

"She'll grow on you Liv, i promise. And Dad needs you to like and get on with her, it will kill him otherwise"

"Ok" She sighed

"Look I'll ring next week sometime anyway and I'll talk to you again then, k?"

"Yeah"

"Honestly, you'll grow to like her"

"Ok, thanks. See ya"

"Bye"

Liv picked herself up and walked out of her bedroom. Maybe Rosie was right, maybe Danny did need her...

**It's quite random and pointless but I just felt like doing it :)**

**Please review x**


	4. Chapter 4   S7 EP 8

**Rosie and Max's phonecall during S7 EP 8 :) **

_Can I call you? Are you in?_

Her phone flashed. All she could do was swallow the lump in her throat and quickly reply.

_Yes._

Texting was fine. It was just words, it didn't have anything attached to it, but speaking that was worse. Every time she heard his voice she couldn't help but double think everything. Well at first at least. Feelings began to rush back when conversations began, as they'd often begin fairly calmly, it was only when they escalated into tension (which they did pretty much all the time now) that she couldn't feel the warmth she once did.

Rosie walked into the house and straight to the study so she could await his call. This is how they had to communicate, couldn't risk Max spontaneously calling the house and other people picking up thinking everything was fine. The mobile phone reception was poor too so this was the only decent way to talk to each other, not that it happened often.

The phone began to ring, making Rosie jump from her thoughts. _Rosie & Max _flashed up on the screen, she took a deep breath and connected the call.

"Hi" she answered shortly

"Hi." He responded in an equally emotionless tone "you got post from the uni, looks like exam results. Shall I open it?"

"Oh yeah, it's my pathology results" Rosie realised, "go on"

She could hear the sound of rustling as Max opened the envelope at the other end of the line. The rustling stopped as she presumed he was reading it.

"Erm..." Max paused

"What is it?" She demanded

"You failed" He admitted

"Really? Shit." Rosie sighed

"Yeah, you got 53%, needed 78% to pass"

"I'll have to retake" she muttered in disappointment.

"I'll send it up to you."

"Kay."

"Oh and there's other things you need to read and sign for erm ya'know, I'll send them too"

"What? Like what?"

"Conditions, terms of ...divorce" he finished after an awkward pause "and your declaration. I've started to box stuff up."

"Box what stuff up?" She asked him in confusion

"Your things"

"What?" she said in shock "Have you been moving all my stuff around Max? We haven't even discussed what's happening! You have no right to kick me out or – "

"I never said that!" He replied angrily

"Why are you intent of moving all my things then? What about yours?" She began to pace the room

"What about mine?"

"Well are you intending on keeping the flat and all your things there?"

Rosie heard his notorious short-tempered sigh down the line.

"You know what don't worry. Do what you like, I have to come back soon I'll sort stuff out then"

"But Rosie it's-"

"I don't want you to do anything okay!" She exclaimed

"Rosie it's just sitting there in the way, we need to make some progress here!"

"I said it's fine Max, I'll deal with it when I get back"

"Why are you getting so stressy about this? I'll just-"

She cut him off again

"Well it's none of your business if I-" Rosie turned and noticed Caroline standing in the door way, a puzzled look on her face. Great, Rosie thought.

"Do what you like. The papers?" He asked her

"Send it to me okay" She said quickly and put the phone down.

"Everything alright?" Caroline asked

"Yeah" Rosie lied "just some equipment that's going to be delivered late" she came up with.

"That's all?" Caroline queried

"Yeah that's all!" She falsed a smile

"What a pain" Caroline commented as she swiftly made her exit.

I can't keep this up any longer, Rosie thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Together yet Apart

**A/N From the scene in Series 4, Ep 5 when Dup locks them alone in the study so they can sort out their differences. Not sure if I've done this scene before, if I have I'm sorry but I never tire of watching it – I just think it's so lovely, especially for them :) x**

"Rosie!" Dup beckoned as she approached the house. He had to make this happen!

"What?" she asked him slightly confused

"Come, come with me" he said pulling her into the house

"Why Dup?" Rosie laughed a little nervously

"Erm we need to talk" he lied, turning her towards the study "I've got a plan"

"What to keep them from leaving?"

"yah yah, now you just-" Dup pushed her into the room before quickly shutting the door behind her and locking it.

Rosie stopped herself from falling onto the desk and turned

"I'll be back soon to explain" Dup said through the door

Rosie frowned and saw Max getting up from a chair in the corner

"What are you doing here?" she questioned him

"Dup said he's got some kind of plan" Max explained before they simultaneously realised why they had been put in there.

"Dup!" They both yelled and started hitting at the door

Bangs and shouts echoed through the house. Two young people, attempting to gather someones attention. Unconsciously working together despite everything they felt towards each other. Dup ignored them. He smiled to himself as he staggered down the steps of the house and away, leaving them both alone in each other's company knowing that it was exactly what they needed.

"It's no use" Max sighed moving away from the door, "He's long gone"

Rosie stopped too and looked up to the ceiling, praying that somehow she wouldn't have to face this.

"He's treating us like we're kids" she sighed. Thoughts quickly flashed her mind, she was right they really were behaving like children. Still her stubborn attitude wasn't going to change anything, this was Max and his inability to realise her needs.

Rosie turned and leant against the door. In front of her, her husband positioned himself on the desk, both avoiding each other's gaze.

The silence raged on, only the ticking of the clock and the fumbling from Rosie biting her fingernails. Max noticed her out the corner of his eye, she had a long hard look on her face as she focused on the floor. Her teeth chewing on her nails as she often did when she was anxious.

Max bit his lip. He knew he should say something but he didn't know what. Whatever he said, how would Rosie take it? He didn't want things to get any worse than they already were and that he feared more than anything. Not that they could carry on life as they were. Just over 2 weeks of married life and Max could feel them separating further away from each other every minute.

He span the globe with his hand, his fingers tracing the surface, not really sure what he was searching for. A solution, some form of hope, or an escape.

He placed his thumb on the familiar outline of his own country, he studied it before his eyes moved and scanned the neighbouring areas. All these places he'd dreamt of visiting, then dreamt of taking Rosie with him and then their child. In the past couple of years since Rosie had come into his life everything was falling into place, he'd never felt so fulfilled, so happy. He had fast been making plans, obviously many had been under discussion. He had been so excited about the future he used to come bounding up to her with ideas, baby names, places they could go together. Some things he kept to himself, he envisaged them on the beach, each holding a hand of their little girl as she skipped between them. Her mother's smile and eyes, the thought filled him with so much pride.

And now someone had decided that this joy would be short lived.

Why, why did it happen to them? He often thought to himself.

"You planning your next holiday?" Her familiar voice broke his thoughts,

Max looked up to her, a sigh escaped him, wishing his previous dreams to be true before returning to the globe.

"I assume you're going on your own this time" she added

Her words killed him. Rosie's back faced him as if she wasn't expecting an answer.

A frown began to appear on his brow, on his own? Why would he want to go on without her? It wasn't that the idea of separation hadn't crossed his mind. He didn't want it, it killed him to think about being apart from her for the rest of his life but he almost felt like it was creeping closer. How could they live their lives together yet be so emotionally detached.

He had to tell her, if anything repeatedly let them down it was a lack of understanding.

"I don't blame you for what happened Rosie, I didn't mean that" He told her, his eyes fixated to the side of her face, willing her to turn and face him. "You were doing your job, it's what you do." He knew he had made mistakes, his brain wasn't always switched on. Max could be quite self-centred, he knew that, he always had been.

He watched her nod towards the ceiling and then to the floor. His gaze shifted away, sensing her current lack of forgiveness would hurt him even more.

The image on the beach relayed in his mind, it killed him further. "I just wish we could go back. I keep thinking what our child would have been like. All the things we were going to do together", his voice broke as he looked to her once more. Everything that had been building up inside him, all the grief had escaped at once. His eyes had watered, he couldn't help them.

"I had the future all mapped out" he admitted, almost laughing to himself in disbelief.

Another small cry escaped him as he pulled his hand to his mouth to stop it carrying on. She turned to stand before him and he looked up to her, lost once more in her gaze but this time genuinely lost. He didn't know what to do.

Rosie saw it in him, in his eyes, his face. The vulnerability, the grief. He needed her almost more than she needed him.

"I'm sorry" Max told her through his tears.

Rosie could do nothing more but take him in her own arms and hold him.

"I love you" she reassured him. As if the three words were the only ones that could make everything better. This man, normally so tough to break, now melting away into her as if his heart had been wrenched out and shattered.

He put his arms around Rosie too, it always comforted her but this time it was as if this hold was all that could keep them standing. She rubbed his back gently, soothing away his tears and worries.

"It'll be okay" she whispered.

Max said nothing. Only the sound of small sniffs escaped him as he contemplated her words. He trusted her with his life but it was as if these words weren't everything just yet.

Rosie put her hand up to his head, brushed her fingers through his hair and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"I'm sorry," he told her again as he released his grasp to look her.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," Rosie smiled through watered eyes.

"Yes I do. I've been an idiot Rosie, selfish and-"

"No!" She shook her head, "we've both made mistakes, we always do eh?" She ran her thumb across his cheek, brushing off the tears.

"Still, I'm the husband, I'm meant to be comforting you and telling you it will all be okay." Max explained, still engrossed in fear.

"It will be okay" Rosie smiled

"Yeah, that's my line." A small smile emerged on his lips as he tightened his grip around her waist again.

"But it will be. I'm not losing you that easily Max, we're both stubborn, we can both be self-centred, we shout at each other, we don't understand each other sometimes. But that doesn't mean anything does it? You're my best friend Max, you're everything to me"

Max nudged her into him and locked his legs around the back of hers as she latched her lips onto his. They shared a deep kiss, one that spoke of promise and love. No kiss in the past week or so, or even years, had meant anything like that one did.

"I don't know how I managed to get you," Max murmured as he pulled away.

"I don't know how I let you have me," she grinned back, her eyes sparkling like they used to.

"I miss you when you're not mine." He looked into her eyes, her face close to his, "When I lose you or I lose myself, my heads not screwed on and I'm not thinking straight. I  
miss you, I miss us, but then it's always you that picks us up again"

"I dunno, I think we might have to give Dup some credit for this one" Rosie gestured towards the door.

"I guess" Max agreed

"Just talk to me Max. You've gotta tell me when you feel like this, I know you try to be strong and keep it inside you but it doesn't work does it? I'm here to listen to you, I want to listen."

"I thought you were here to bring me morning cups of tea in bed and be my sex partner" Max teased, a glint of desire in his eyes.

Rosie gasped and hit his arm playfully, yet warmed at the thought that the Max she knew was back in her life. "Do you ever stop?" She raised her eyebrows to him.

"Not really" he murmured as his lips fell back onto hers.

She giggled between kisses as he shuffled off the table and to stand and hold her properly as she ran her hands around his neck and into his hair.

He turned in his position, pushing her gently now against the table. He ran his hands down to her waist and pulled her up to the table. Rosie moved her head back so she could see him properly.

"Max" she muttered

"Rosie" he copied, leaning in to kiss her on the lips whilst stroking her lower back.

"One day" she began,

"Mmm" Max murmured having lowered his head to press kisses upon her neck slowly edging closer to her jaw line.

"Max listen!" She told him, prompting him to stop and stand back in front of her.

He raised his eyebrows expectedly.

"One day, when we do have a baby," Rosie took his hand, fearing worry flash across his mind. "When we do, can you promise me he'll be as perfect as you"

Max smiled, "I'm not great at making promises Rosie," He weaved his fingers around hers, "especially ones that are that hard to keep."

Rosie's heart warmed as he glazed over her, "Look at you Max. You're charming, you're cheeky, you're loving, you're quite dashing from time to time,"

"Dashing eh?"

"Even when you are in a grumpy mood, or stressed or I'm just giving you a hard time. You're still perfect"

"You must have low standards then" he said, his voice low in her ear.

Rosie rolled her eyes.

"You sure you want another of me in your life?" He questioned, still unsure of where in life this placed them.

Rosie nodded, "Why wouldn't I?"

Max shrugged.

"It's a good job they'd be half of you too then. I don't think my genes alone would result in perfection - maybe just my looks, all the personality and stuff from you"

"If you say so Mister G." She wiggled her eyebrows at him

He leant into kiss her again, never wanting to waste another moment.

"Though we might have to wait" Max murmured, "I'm not quite ready to share you yet Mrs G."

Rosie smiled as Max kissed her again. Despite everything they went through he still proved time and time again that there was no one else for her except him.

"You're not on your honeymoon now" Dup's voice echoed around them. Max pulled away from her, winked and squeezed her hand as she turned to face Dup. Knowing that it would all be okay.


End file.
